1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid sprinkling and more particularly to a child resistant device for a trigger of a fluid dispenser.
2. Background of the Invention
A typical hand held fluid sprinkling device comprises a container with a fluid dispenser connected to the container for dispensing a fluid from the container. In many cases, the fluid dispenser has a trigger for dispensing the fluid from the container through a terminal orifice upon actuation of the trigger of the fluid dispenser.
One type of fluid dispenser includes a trigger pump for dispensing the fluid from the container upon movement of a trigger between an extended position and a retracted position. The trigger is normally biased into the extended or unattended position. The trigger pump dispenses the fluid from a terminal orifice upon the reciprocation of the trigger between the extended position and the retracted position.
Various types of child resistant devices have been proposed by the prior art for a hand held fluid sprinkling device. In order to qualify as a child resistant fluid sprinkling device, the fluid sprinkling device must contain two independent characteristics.
First, the fluid dispenser must be attached to the container in such a manner to inhibit the removal of the fluid dispenser from the container by a child. Various means are available to attach the fluid dispenser to the container as should be well known to those skilled into art.
Secondly, the fluid dispenser must be prevented from dispensing the fluid from the terminal orifice. The fluid dispenser may be prevented from dispensing the fluid from the terminal orifice either by closing the terminal orifice or by immobilizing the trigger. Many in the prior art have addressed the problem of preventing the dispensing of the fluid from the terminal orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,949 to Gurtler discloses a dispensing device for a container of fluid under pressure, comprising a valve body mountable on said container to receive said fluid therefrom. The body has a discharge orifice and a bore extending through said valve body and communicating with said orifice. A valve sleeve movably mounts in said valve body bore and is cooperable therewith to open and close said bore. Means actuate the sleeve to pass fluid through said bore and orifice when said sleeve is moved thereby to clear said bore. A stem is axially movable in said valve sleeve, and a stem body at one end of the stem extends beyond said valve sleeve within said valve body and is adapted to be in communication with the pressure in said container, said stem has another end extending beyond said sleeve outside of the valve body and whereby pressure applied in said valve body to said stem body moves said stem body outwardly of said valve sleeve and extends said other end of the stem beyond said sleeve to indicate the magnitude of pressure in the valve body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,399 to Litman relates generally to hand operated dispensers for spraying fluid from pressurized containers and is particularly concerned with such dispensers that are adapted to be carried by the user, and that provide means for more accurately directing the spray as well as providing a number of safety features preventing accidental or other discharge of fluid when not desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,286 to Douglas discloses an actuator cap for use with conventional pressurized containers having a slidable locking member which prevents accidental discharge of the container contents. The slidable locking member has a flat base having one end bifurcated. The locking member is mounted to the actuator cap so that when moved to lock position its bifurcated end wedges between the actuator and the container prevents movement of the actuator so that the container valve is not opened to discharge contents. The slidable locking member may also be provided with a sleeve-like segment attached to the base. This sleeve-like segment telescopically fits over a horizontal spout provided for the actuator cap. This modified slidable locking member has the dual function of actuator lock and spout extender.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,834 to Tada discloses a sprayer comprising a piston capable of being reciprocally moved in a cylindrical chamber, a lever for operating said piston, a valve for guiding a spray liquid from a container to said chamber, and a locking member for fixing said lever in a prescribed position and simultaneously allowing said piston to close said valve when the sprayer is out of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,700 to Schmidt et al. discloses a pump or spray comprised of a flexible bellows having a non-collapsible extension in which there are inlet and outlet ports. Flapper valves, integral with the extension, open and close the ports on the compression and expansion strokes of the bellows. The bellows may be finger or trigger operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,482 to Vogel et al. discloses a dispensing cap for valves for aerosol containers, comprising a stationary body designed to be secured to the container and a dispensing push button which is designed to be connected to the actuating stem of the valve, wherein the body has a deformable portion which is hingedly or pivotally mounted on the remainder of the body at its two ends and which can be displaced inwards into the body for actuating the push button, and a frangible device which acts as a tamperproof device and which initially is connected first to the deformable portion of the body at least two points lying on opposite sides of a hinge or pivotal connection of the deformable portion, and wherein the device, until the purchaser tears it off, prevents the deformable portion from being pressed inwards into the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,067 to Akers discloses a pump including components designed for fabrication by high speed injection molding from plastic material, and is adapted for mounting by a suitable closure to a container. The basic components are a base, a head and an actuator. The base provides a sealed closure with the mouth of the container and provides a support barrel for the head. The support barrel also includes structure providing an inlet check valve seat, and for supporting the dip tube. The head includes a body having a dependent support stem for latching engagement with the support barrel, and a laterally projecting hollow plunger for supporting the actuator. The actuator is essentially a hollow barrel received over the plunger to define a variable pumping chamber, having a discharge orifice at its distal end, and having a trigger handle for manipulation and pumping action by the user. A compression spring within the pumping chamber assists the pumping action. These basic components include coacting structure for latching the plunger in a locked condition where the container can be shipped with the pump assembly attached and leakage is prevented, and wherein the latching structure is designed to inhibit release of the plunger to the pumping position by children. As an accompanying structure, the pump base and container may have coacting structural features for latching the pump assembly to the container in a manner to inhibit removal of the pump assembly from the container by children.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,614 to Reeve discloses a fluid dispenser including an actuator containing fluid passages defining a discharge path for fluid from a supply container to a discharge orifice, a needle valve lying adjacent the discharge path, a nipple surrounding the needle valve and a nozzle cap having an end wall containing a discharge orifice and being threadedly engaged with the nipple for movement of the end wall toward and away from the valve upon cap rotation. Discharge through the orifice may be positively shut "off" upon rotation of the cap which causes the valve to be seated against the discharge orifice, and the nozzle cap may be locked in an "off" position upon engagement between a spring biased tab provided on the actuator and an inwardly extending shoulder provided on the skirt of the cap. A ramp member on the cap includes a ramp surface and the shoulder so as to effect inward deflection of the tab upon engagement with the ramp surface during cap rotation toward the "off" position. The tab then snaps into place against the shoulder upon continued cap rotation so as to prevent rotation of the cap which would cause the valve to unseat from the discharge orifice. The tab is manually deflectable for disengaging it from the shoulder to permit cap rotation allowing its end wall to move away from the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,759 to Baker et al. discloses a hand held adhesive dispensing gun of the type intended to be rotatably mounted at the end of a heated flexible hose through which adhesive is supplied to the gun. The gun body includes a pivot post extending outwardly from the gun barrel. This post is pivotally mounted within a heated pivot sleeve which extends for approximately the full length of the post. Heat imparted to the sleeve by an electrical resistance heater mounted therein maintains the adhesive in the post and the gun barrel in the molten state. The design is such that there is no need for an electrical resistance heater in the rotatable gun and thus no need for an electrical cord to extend between the rotatable gun and the non-rotatable flexible hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,821 to Wesner et al. discloses a child-resistant safety closure provided for closing the outlet of a hand-operated fluid product sprayer dispenser used on a container to prevent leaks from the container during periods of non-use and to resist accidental use by children or unwary adults. The closure cannot be moved from an "outlet closed" position to an "outlet open" position without the performance of at least two discrete, predetermined definite actions by the user to first disable a lock and then to linearly or rotatably move the cap into the "outlet open" position to permit spraying or dispensing. A closing member is connected to the bottom portion of the sprayer for removably mounting the sprayer to the container and closing the same. The member and the sprayer to which it is connected cannot be removed without the performance of at least two discrete, predetermined definite actions, which actions are difficult if not impossible for young children to perform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,644 to Bennett discloses a manually operated trigger pump body, a circular cap disposed below the body and adapted to engage a container having material to be pumped out, a generally vertical trigger pivotally coupled at its upper end to the body and a linkage coupled at one end to the trigger intermediate its ends and extending inclinedly upwards from the coupled end into the body. A locking device is securable to and is manually rotatable about the cap. A generally horizontal arm integral at one end with the device extends radially outward from the cap. The arm has a radially extending recess in its top surface. The device is rotatable to a locked position at which the other end of the arm is aligned with but is inwardly spaced from the trigger and the linkage engages the recess. At this point, when the trigger is squeezed, the movement between the trigger and the other end of the arm is insufficient to actuate the pump, but is large enough to raise the linkage partially out of the recess. However, if the means is rotated to move the other end of the arm out of alignment with the trigger while the trigger remains squeezed, the linkage will be raised completely out of the recess. The pump is then unlocked and can be operated normally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,483 to Kuck relates to a safety release mechanism for use with a power operated driving apparatus for fasteners which includes a pivotally supported trigger or release lever housing for actuating or releasing the driving apparatus upon engagement with a release pin or switch. The safety release mechanism is supported in the trigger housing between the trigger and the release pin and is biased by a spring to the safety or "off" position which prevents the trigger lever from engaging the release pin. Upon movement of the safety release member to the actuated or release position, the trigger lever is engageable with the release pin or switch to actuate the power operated driving apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,633 to Bennett discloses a manually operable trigger pump having a pump body, a circular cap disposed below the body and adapted to engage a container having material to be pumped out, a generally vertical trigger pivotally coupled at its upper end to the body and a linkage coupled at one end to the trigger intermediate its ends and extending from the coupled end into the body. The trigger has a surface adjacent the body. The surface has a longitudinally extending groove therein. A locking device is detachably securable to and is manually rotatable about the cap. A generally horizontal arm integral at one end with the device extends radially outward from the cap. The other end of the arm has a tip which is engagable with and disengagable from the trigger surface groove. The device is rotatable to a locked position at which the tip engages the groove. At this point, when the trigger is squeezed, the movement of the trigger is insufficient to actuate the pump. However, if the trigger is pivoted in opposite direction and at the same time the device is rotated to move the tip out of engagement with the groove, the pump is then unlocked and can be operated normally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,695 to Garneau discloses a child-resistant nozzle in combination with a hand operated sprayer. The nozzle and the discharge end of the sprayer are movable into positions of relative adjustment including a liquid flow OFF position and one or more liquid flowing positions and have cooperating surfaces in which passages are formed, which passages when brought into register by relative adjustment of the nozzle and discharge end determine the mode of liquid discharge, i.e., SPRAY or STREAM. Locking members are also provided on the nozzle or discharge end which cooperate when engaged by other parts of the device to prevent sprayer operation by preventing relative adjustment of the nozzle and discharge end from said liquid flow OFF position without the application, simultaneously, of discrete, predetermined actions of the members and parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,512 to Chow et al. discloses a fluid dispenser, preferably a pistol grip type hose nozzle, which affords no flow, solid misty cone spray and solid jet spray capabilities and contains a fluid flow rate control feature for instantaneous adjustment of the rate of fluid flow through the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,745 to Dunning et al. discloses a trigger sprayer for generating a spray of liquid from a container comprising five parts including a housing having a tubular piston with an open ended liquid flow passageway therein. A tubular actuator member slidably received over the piston has a trigger rigidly extending therefrom and defining a chamber therein with a spray orifice at one end. A rod is disposed in the actuator member and includes a frustoconical skirt which forms a valve in the chamber across the spray orifice. An inlet valve is carried by the tubular piston and includes an extended valve portion slidably seated on the rod and a biasing spring disposed between the valves. The inlet valve may include a shipping seal member formed integrally therewith and disposed on the inlet passage to seal it until the sprayer is ready for use whereupon the rod will displace or break the seal upon actuation of the sprayer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,636 to Miyata discloses a cartridge type dispensing gun comprising a housing and a barrel in which is mounted a cartridge containing a supply of viscous material. A plunger is driven to extend from the housing into the barrel for pushing a piston at the rear end of the cartridge to force the contents thereof out of a spout formed at the front end of the cartridge. The spout is in use to be cut off at an angle of about 45.degree. to leave an angled edge which is utilized as a spatula when applying a bead of viscous material to a surface being treated. A joint assembly connects the barrel to the housing in such a manner that the barrel together with the cartridge received therein is rotatable about its axis with respect to the latter and is locked in one of a plurality of angularly displaced positions about that axis, whereby the angled edge of the spout can be adjusted to change its angular orientation so as to be effectively utilized as a spatula depending upon differing requirements of the surface to be treated while allowing the housing to be held at a comfortable position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,105 to Heck discloses a safety lock mechanism for a cleaning wand. A three position slide switch alternately engages a pivotal trigger and/or a pivotal door on the end of the wand handle opposite the cleaning head. In the first position, the trigger is locked and the door openable. In the second position, the trigger and door are both locked. In the third position, the handle door is locked but the trigger is operable. Controlled engagement of the trigger and/or door with the slide switch prohibits unwanted loss or discharge of cleaning fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,460 to Moore et al. discloses a dispenser for lotions, creams and the like which has an annular collar in the form of a rotatable cam ring which may be turned to rock an actuator toward a dispensing, open position or toward a closed, non-dispensing position. The cam ring has cam tracks that support the actuator when in its open, dispensing position so that finger pressure exerted on the actuator to pump products from the dispenser does not inadvertently rock the actuator toward its closed position. In preferred forms of the invention, a wall section formed as part of a shroud surrounding the actuator is yieldably biased in an inwardly direction, and snaps over the outlet of the actuator to close the outlet channel once the actuator has been pivoted toward its closed, non-dispensing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,074 to Grogan discloses a tamper evident manually actuated pump sprayer including a locking device which, according to one embodiment, extends between the trigger actuator and a confronting portion of the pump body and abuts against a trigger flange. In another embodiment, the device engages the underside of the trigger and snap fits into the sprayer nozzle cap located adjacent the trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,628 to Knickerbocker discloses a child-resistant element in the form of an overcap surrounding a rectangular-shaped nozzle at the nozzle end of a manually actuated liquid dispenser, the nozzle being mounted for rotation between discharge open and closed positions. The overcap has an opening in its end wall and is mounted on the nozzle for manual axial movement between extended and retracted positions and is rotatable together with the nozzle. A flat surface of the overcap overlies the flat surface of the dispenser body in the retracted position for resisting rotation of the nozzle from its closed position. The overcap in its extended position permits rotation of the nozzle from its closed position to its open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,049 to Knickerbocker discloses a child-resistant trigger operated pump dispenser which has a latch pivotally mounted on the trigger for preventing trigger actuation. The latch has an arm projecting forwardly of the trigger to facilitate pivotal movement of the latch against the bias of the spring for unlocking the trigger to permit pumping. The latch is automatically returned to its locking position at the end of each pumping operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,032 to Steijns et al. discloses a trigger operated fluid dispensing device adapted to be mounted to a container. The device comprises a body having a top wall portion and front end portion. A nozzle assembly is provided at the front of the body and comprises a nose bushing at the front end of the body and a nozzle cap rotatably mounted to the nose bushing. The nozzle cap has blocking structure that is engageable with structure that prevents rotation of the nozzle cap. A pull-away piece is detachably connected to the top wall portion of the body and has extending structure extending into the area between the nozzle cap and the front end of the body for engaging the blocking structure for preventing relative movement between the nozzle cap and the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,600 to Steijns et al. discloses a trigger operated fluid dispensing device for mounting to a container comprising a body having a front end including opposed side walls at the front end, a nose bushing extending from the front end between the body side walls and at least one elongate nozzle cap blocking member which extends from the body front end and which is adapted to engage and prevent rotation of a nozzle cap upon rotation of the cap without manipulation of the body side wall. A nozzle assembly at the body front end includes the nose bushing, a nozzle cap received on the nose bushing and cooperating structure on or in the nozzle cap and on or in the nose bushing for selectively establishing an off position. The nozzle cap has a spray position or a stream position of the nozzle cap upon rotation of the nozzle cap. The nozzle cap is mounted for rotation on the nose bushing between the three positions and the nozzle cap and engaging structure therein positioned adjacent the blocking member for engaging the blocking member when someone attempts to rotate the nozzle cap without manipulating the body side walls. The side walls of the body at the front end are deflectable inwardly of the body so that when the side walls are squeezed inwardly, they engage and move inwardly of the blocking member to permit the engaging structure to move past the blocking member when the nozzle cap is rotated at the same time the body side walls are squeezed.
U.S. Pat, No. 5,238,152 to Maas et al. discloses a child resistant trigger sprayer bottle cap/bottle neck assembly comprising a trigger sprayer having a body including a cylindrical base. First, coupling structure in the form of at least one deflectable tab with an opening therein is incorporated into the cylindrical base for coupling to a bottle neck. Second, coupling structure in the form of a locking lug is provided on a bottle neck and is adapted to engage and couple with the first coupling structure by reason of the lug being received in the opening in the tab. There is also provided a locking ring which is received over the cylindrical base mounted on the neck for maintaining the first and second coupling structures in a coupled locked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,701 to Steijns et al. discloses a trigger operated dispensing device for mounting to a container comprising a body made of plastic material and having a pumping chamber therein. The pumping chamber has an open outer end and an inner back wall, a pumping mechanism associated with the body and includes a plastic piston situated in the pumping chamber and a plastic trigger coupled to the body. Non-metal biasing structure is situated between the trigger and the body for biasing the piston out of the pumping chamber. Non-metal fluid inlet structure and non-metal fluid outlet structure are associated with the pumping chamber and comprise first and second plastic flap valves in or adjacent the back wall. Also provided is nonmetal structure for coupling the body to the container. The trigger operated dispensing device has only parts made of non-metal or synthetic material therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,014 to Keller discloses a manually operated dispensing appliance for a double dispensing cartridge for two-component substances, said cartridge is plugged onto said appliance by means of a flange. For the purpose of a solid attachment of said cartridge to the housing of said appliance, a securing flap is provided which is hinged on said housing and comprises a locking portion which engages behind the upper edge of said attaching flange as well as a portion which engages in a recess of said housing and whose end is shaped as an articulation. A manual dispensing appliance having such a securing flap is more reliable in operation and will not drip when the trigger lever is released.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,118 to Ciammitti et al. discloses a holder for an aerosol canister. The holder has a housing and a cap. The cap receives the valve stem of the canister and when depressed will discharge the contents of the canister at a discharge nozzle in the cap. An annular locking ring has a projection which in one position prevents the cup from being pressed downwardly relative to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,989 to Maas et al. discloses a child-resistant nozzle cover used to cover a nozzle cap of a nozzle assembly for a trigger sprayer having a body, the nozzle assembly including a nose bushing at a front end of the body, the nozzle cap being rotatably mounted on the nose bushing of the sprayer, and the nozzle cap having a proximal end, a distal end including a generally annular rear edge, and an outer surface. The cover comprises a generally annular hood substantially covering the outer surface of the nozzle cap, being rotatable about the nozzle cap and nose bushing and having a proximal end, a distal end and outer peripheral surface and an inner generally annular surface. Retaining structure is provided at the proximal end of the hood for retaining the hood on the nozzle assembly. The hood is made of flexible or resilient material so that upon applying sufficient radial forces to the hood generally on a diameter extending transversely of the hood, the hood becomes distorted and frictionally engages the nozzle cap whereby the nozzle cap can be rotated by rotating the hood then engaging the nozzle cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,251 to Albini et al. discloses a pressurized fluid dispenser adapted to be fitted into the stem of a fluid delivery pump. A skirt portion is flexibly connected to the remaining portion of the dispenser. A tongue projects from the skirt portion. The tongue may be pressed to flex the skirt portion inwardly. A tooth on the outer surface of the free end of the skirt portion projects outwardly. The tooth is snap-engageable with an annular rib which projects into the interior of an aperture in the top of a ring cap adapted to attach the fluid delivery pump to a container mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,952 to Tada discloses a safety mechanism for a trigger activated dispenser which dispenses a pressurized fluid including an engaging piece connected to an upper surface of a dispenser body by a hinge. The engaging piece, the dispenser body and the hinge are molded integrally from a plastic material and an engaging groove is formed on an upper surface of a nozzle cap to receive the engaging piece when the nozzle cap is rotated to an "off" position. When the engaging piece is received in the engaging groove in the nozzle cap, the nozzle cap is locked in the "off" state and the nozzle cap is removed from being rotated to any position at which liquid can flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,545 discloses a fluid dispenser for simultaneously dispensing disparate fluids separately stored in separate fluid compartments of a container including a single pump cylinder defining together with a dual seal piston a pair of in-line pump chambers for separately and simultaneously pumping the disparate fluids along separate discharge paths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,219 to de Pous et al. discloses an attaching ring or fixing ring provided for attaching or fixing a dispenser member to a neck of a receptacle containing a substance to be dispensed. The ring is annular and has a bottom portion and a top portion. In a preferred embodiment, the bottom portion includes snap-fastening tabs for fixing the ring to the neck. The top portion includes an opening for the dispenser and a surrounding structure for securing the dispenser member to the neck. The top portion further includes at least one guide wall element extending parallel to the longitudinal axis of the dispenser member and around the periphery of the fixing ring substantially in line with the snap-fastening tabs. A hoop can be provided for preventing the tabs from splaying apart. The hoop can include an internal projection, such as a vertical rib or a thread.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,604 to Tada discloses a hook formed on the rear surface of a nozzle cover. A cantilever is formed on the front surface of a nozzle and extends forward. An engaging portion engageable with the hook, such as another hook is formed on the upper surface of the cantilever. The hook of the nozzle cover is disengaged with the hook of the cantilever by pushing the cantilever and bending the cantilever downward.
Many of the above prior art devices required considerable design changes to the conventional fluid sprinkling device for immobilizing the trigger of a fluid dispenser. In many cases, these considerable design changes required the addition of component parts as well as changes in the molds of the existing component parts of the fluid sprinkling device. The addition of component parts required a change in the main assembly machines and/or required the use of a subassembly machine. The addition of component parts as well as the additional subassembly machine added substantially to the cost of the molds as well as added substantially to the cost of production of the fluid sprinkling device.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,049, I disclosed a novel fluid sprinkling device for immobilizing the trigger of a fluid dispenser for preventing the dispensing of the fluid from the terminal orifice. This fluid dispenser device automatically locked the trigger into an extended or unattended position. A separate latch was attached to the trigger to hold the trigger away from the main fluid dispenser structure. Unfortunately, the region at which the trigger engages the main fluid dispenser structure was thin and flexible due to the fabrication requirements and material of construction. Accordingly, the fluid dispenser device of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,049 could not withstand a high force generated on the trigger and collapses under the pressure applied by an operator to the locked latch through the trigger.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved child resistant device for a trigger of a fluid dispenser that automatically immobilizes the trigger.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved child resistant device for a trigger of a fluid dispenser incorporating a latch for engaging with a body of the fluid dispenser for inhibiting the movement of the trigger.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved child resistant device for a trigger of a fluid dispenser incorporating a latch for inhibiting the movement of the trigger with high structural strength to withstand a tampering force applied to the trigger.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved child resistant device for a trigger of a fluid dispenser incorporating a latch for inhibiting the movement of the trigger without major affects on the aesthetics of the fluid sprinkling device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved child resistant device for a trigger of a fluid dispenser incorporating a latch integrally formed with the trigger for inhibiting the movement of the trigger.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved child resistant device for a trigger of a fluid dispenser incorporating a latch for inhibiting the movement of the trigger without adding additional components to the system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved child resistant device for a trigger of a fluid dispenser incorporating a latch for inhibiting the movement of the trigger that does not require any additional material.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved child resistant device for a trigger of a fluid dispenser incorporating a latch for inhibiting the movement of the trigger that does not require more complicated assembly machines.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved child resistant device for a trigger of a fluid dispenser incorporating a latch for inhibiting the movement of the trigger that does not increase the material cost of the fluid dispenser.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.